


Impermanence

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [27]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inuyasha Issekiwa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Ginta and Hakkaku share a fleeting moment together under a tree.
Relationships: Ginta/Hakkaku (InuYasha)
Series: The 6ixth Session [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058
Kudos: 2





	Impermanence

Originally Published February 9, 2009

* * *

A tree shook and droplets of water rained onto the earth. Leaves rattled as limbs swayed. And, suddenly, the air was filled by the fragrance of cleome.

Ginta sighed.

Sitting between weathered, gnarled roots, the wolf leaned against the trunk of the tree and soaked the vista. Everywhere the forest echoed its steady rhythm of life. Everywhere, forever, the earth was growing anew, greening and flowering, as it resurrected out of its frosty wintery tomb. 

A shadow filled his eyes. His face turned into the darkness and smiled _knowingly_. The tryst was such a thrilling little secret it sent pangs of excitement throughout his body. He shifted aside and let the figure join.

Hakkaku leaned against Ginta; presenting the stem of a flower, a hand cradled a hand and transferred the gift.

Ginta inhaled its scent - its dew wetting his nose - then needled it into a link of Hakkaku's chain.

"I was missing you," wolf whispered to wolf.

Wrapping arms around shoulders, touching heads skin to skin, they parted a moment as if caught.

Hakkaku grasped Ginta's hand as it stroked his cheek - fingers interlocked and tightened as if mating.

A tear streaked Ginta's face.

A stifled howl....

"Will it be tomorrow?"

With Koga's return those moments together would be forgotten until that next lull of fighting Naraku. Fleeting was the nature of their intimacy. Its transience - its impermanence - was the root of its passion. So it was that they enjoyed their trysts as if it would be their last....


End file.
